quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
JMPALM
JMPALM is the tenth episode of the second season of Quantico. Synopsis At the Farm, Owen teaches the recruits a lesson on the necessity of betrayal, with a mission of getting the Venezuelan Consul Gabriel Carrera to turn on his country. In the future, Alex is forced to team up with Miranda to save the hostages, while President Claire Haas has a plan to end the crisis once and for all. Plot Past Owen and Jason the recruits that they are going to break into a Venezuelan embassy and force an official to give the CIA files. During the operation, León and Dayana kidnap the consulate's daughter. As a result, the consulate is forced to give the CIA files. However, Alex and Ryan engage in a fight, almost compromising the mission. That night, Owen demands to know what Alex is doing at the Farm and later threatens to have her arrested. After Alex tells him everything, he reveals that he is not heading the rogue agency. Meanwhile, Ryan, Dayana, and León meet other AIC recruits as well as their recruiter, Lydia, who tells them that they are the true CIA. She also reveals that Alex did not make the cut. Present Miranda directs Alex to an underground tunnel leading to the crisis zone. She tells Alex that she joined the CLF to stop the AIC. The two meet with Nimah, who reveals that she was the CLF member who saved Alex in KMFORGET. Nimah later holds Miranda at gunpoint, wanting to know why Miranda ordered her to join the CLF. As a response, Miranda holds Alex at gunpoint. However, Alex frees herself and Nimah insists that Alex save the hostages. Meanwhile, President Claire Haas has a secret talk with Shelby. She tells her that she inadvertently created the AIC. She originally thought that she was going to establish a black ops division within the CIA. The AIC was inadvertently formed when she passed a bill campaigning on independent oversight of the black ops. Wanting the public to know that the AIC is fake, she urges Shelby to help her call off the strike. However, Claire decides to call off the strike and send the FBI to breach the area. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Pearl Thusi as Dayana Mampasi Guest Starring *Aarón Díaz as León Velez *David Lim as Sebastian Chen *Tracy Ifeachor as Lydia Hall *Marcia Cross as Claire Haas *Jason Tottenham as Jason Bowling *Javier Muñoz as Gabriel Carrera *Renan Kanbay as Millie Metzger (uncredited) Trivia *The title of this episode, JMPALM is a CIA cryptonym for the withdrawal of clandestine officers from foreign based covert operations that aimed at removing major political figureheads in Latin America. Video Quantico 2x10 Promo "JMPALM" (HD) Season 2 Episode 10 Promo Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= black-ops.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two